


Stuck

by Morbid_freak



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28214388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morbid_freak/pseuds/Morbid_freak
Summary: Some of my creations, head drills, atomatrons and more,Are here, head drills are small machines that latch onto a life forms head and control it by electricity, atomatrons are plasma based non sentient life forms, contained in machines, most of these machines don't look very humanoid, and a virus that infects cells without killing the, and mutates said infected cells, this means that the infected life form will mutate into a monster, a bit like a necromorph but worse.Hope you enjoy.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> Please give tips.

One atomtrons accidently create a binary virus that can make atomatrons sentient, it captured five other atomatrons, and used them as test subjects before it used it on its self, this atomatron is called wasp, ( that's what I like to call it, because its limbs are elongated and their are six limbs, wasp is thin and has gridded wings, like a wasp.) since then, wasp has been exiled to a dirt heap called earth, through a capsule, wasp landed on earth while it was a heap of lava, so wasp went in a state where wasp would hibernate for many years, and wasp wakes up in 2019 Dec 27th, humanity made new toys, like head drills, and the virus from an asteroid capsule, so wasp was chilling, in its cave, when wasp felt a disturbance, a big surge of energy, so wasp flies to the spot and finds a portal, and it goes inside, and wasp finds small creatures, with horns, they look very strange, wasp figered that something created the portal and went through it, so wasp stays near the portal so it sees what came through it seemed like hours was actually 7 minutes, three things come through, also look weird, one of them looks like two glucose canes, the second one looks like weird mycilioid that is white, the third one looks like uhhh human who likes dark things, they look at it like it's a monster, so, wasp stares at them back,


End file.
